


洞察队长会梦见巴恩斯

by Tempeh



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:40:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22861171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tempeh/pseuds/Tempeh
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

他又一次见到巴基，在他的梦里。  
穿着浅绿色军装的男孩笑意盈盈冲着他挥手，他冲上去，三步并作两步，紧紧抓住巴基的手，他说——  
巴基，我永远不会放开你。  
年少时纯洁的感情埋藏着最肮脏的欲望。他把巴基推倒，剥去他身上的衣服，巴基顺从地配合着，松开史蒂夫衬衫的扣子。史蒂夫的舌头挤进巴基的口腔，忘情吮吻着，发出啧啧响声。詹姆斯被这个突如其来的湿吻搞得呼吸急促，手忙脚乱地推开了史蒂夫。  
他仰躺在熟悉的双人床上，害羞地盯着天花板，打开了双腿。史蒂夫卡进他的腿间，细密地吻在他的眉眼，嘴角，鼻梁上，舌头灵巧地滑过肩部，在凹凸有致的锁骨上暧昧地打着圈。  
史蒂夫。他听到巴基轻笑一声后用一贯调笑的语气说，几十年没见，你的技术怎么这么好了？  
史蒂夫在他的锁骨上“啧”地一声印下一个巨响无比的草莓，撩了撩头发说，如果我会说谎，我会说在梦里练了七十年。  
你没说谎。巴恩斯嬉笑着把史蒂夫头搂过来让他们鼻尖抵着鼻尖，我现在就在梦里陪你练呢。  
这次是巴基先吻上的史蒂夫，史蒂夫一滞，猛然加深了这个吻，巴基顺势向后仰去，躺在舒适的双人床上，伸长了白皙的脖颈，享受着史蒂夫细细密密的亲吻。史蒂夫的吻一路蔓延向下，落在他嫣红的乳头。史蒂夫先后含住那对乳尖慢慢吸吮，舌头不断挑拨着。在发出难耐地呻吟声的同时，巴基胸前漾出一圈水渍。史蒂夫的吻停留在小腹。他虔诚的亲吻这里的每一处伤疤，用舌尖将它们舔舐了一个遍。最后他把头埋在大腿内侧，亲吻起大腿根白嫩敏感的肌肤来。巴基受不了酥酥痒痒的刺激，屈起腿向后耸动着，发出几声闷哼。史蒂夫抓住了他的脚踝，吻上他的足尖。他把他的脚捧在手中细细亲吻，舌尖划过脚底板，把巴基刺激地高声尖叫起来  
足够的开拓润滑之后，史蒂夫从正面进入他，巴基如同七十年前第一次那样紧致，史蒂夫和巴基同时发出一声满足的叹息。呻吟一声高过一声，巴基放任自己沉沦在情欲中，与史蒂夫一同溺毙。手指止不住蜷曲着，史蒂夫注意到了，用自己宽厚的大掌紧紧扣住他的手掌，十指相缠。热汗从两具火热的躯体淌下，史蒂夫抓住巴基的指尖亲吻着，说，巴基我想看着你。  
哈，哈啊，你已经在看着我了。  
巴基说，夹杂着难忍的呻吟。  
史蒂夫的阴茎不断在后穴胀大，巴基吃痛地一口咬住他的肩膀，搂住史蒂夫的肩头。史蒂夫无奈地顺着他的后背，梳理他的乱发。巴基已经痛的倒吸凉气，史蒂夫拍着他的肩膀说，很快了巴基。  
史蒂夫终于在他的身体里射出来。巴基又痛又爽地闷哼一声，发出舒爽的鼻音。史蒂夫把巴基紧紧抱在怀里，光洁的下巴摩挲他的头顶。过了一会，巴基伸手搂住他的腰肢，把头埋在他坚实的宽厚臂膀上。  
史蒂夫昏昏睡去。  
第二次醒来时，他看见了那个人形兵器——九头蛇的冬日战士。他的身影和巴基的背影重叠在一起。他的眼泪和巴基的眼泪砸在床上的同一处，混合着夹杂着。史蒂夫下意识地伸手揩去他脸上的泪痕  
别哭。他说。  
冬日战士抬起头惊诧地望着他，嘴唇红得不同寻常，像一朵初绽的玫瑰。史蒂夫忍不住去亲吻他，抓住他的长发在指尖捻动。他简直无可救药地对他产生了巨大的同情和欲望。九头蛇的资产在他的梦里在他的床上任他摆布。史蒂夫看不清他的脸，他即使在床上也带着面罩。史蒂夫把他翻过去，跪趴在床上，掐住他的腰肢，捏住他胸前的乳头，舔着他的脖子。冬日战士的腰臀手感极好。史蒂夫把他压在身下，一次一次野蛮冲撞，撞击臀肉发出啪啪的响声。冬日战士的脸埋在枕头中，一言不发，只有几句隐晦的呻吟。  
等他们做到满身大汗，史蒂夫依然没有放过冬日战士。他从冬日战士的肩头开始细细啮起，留下数不清酥酥麻麻的小咬痕。他扯住士兵的头发，强迫他跪在前面为自己口交，士兵的面罩被自己揭了下来，他依然看不清这是谁。白花花的精液拉着丝从有些熟悉的嘴角溢出，大部分被直接吞下。史蒂夫凝望了他许久，抱着他突然哭起来，一点也不像无比坚强的美国队长，像布鲁克林的那个曾经失去巴基哥哥就忍不住酸鼻子的小个子。史蒂夫红着眼眶，看着冬日战士的身影在梦境的雾里消散，最后和巴基的身影合二为一。


	2. 逃亡的资产

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 双性转百合 蛇盾冬 站街梗   
> 以上若不能接受请立刻点×  
> 互相尊重

史蒂薇发现芭恩丝的时候大约是凌晨三四点，布鲁克林的街头刚下了一场雨，她湿漉漉地站在大街上，穿着不属于资产的衣服，低胸的深色裙装，紧紧包裹着白皙的胸部，勾勒出丰腴的曲线。棕色的长发被雨水打湿，贴到了脏兮兮的面颊上。  
“你在干什么”她给芭恩丝撑起了伞，轻叹一声，勾起她无精打采粘在脸蛋上的一绺长发，塞到耳后。  
这下子她可以看清芭恩丝的脸了。温顺的眉眼低垂，抬眼露出茫然的神色。她扭扭捏捏地裹着廉价的裙子，布料连资产的作战服的十分之一都比不上，无论从质地还是面积来说。  
芭恩丝像一只受惊的小猫一样，伸出粉嫩的舌头快速舔了舔上唇，紧张地吞咽了一口唾沫。  
“我不知道，女士。我睁开眼睛就在这附近了。有一位女士让我把钱给她，我把身上的五十美金都给了出去，她就给了我这么一件衣服，和——”  
芭恩丝没来得及说出那是什么，就猛然颤抖了一下，胸部被这剧烈的抖动带的也晃动起来，更不要说她穿着紧身裙装。史蒂薇扶住她，低下头，芭恩丝挺巧的乳房颤颤抖动着，乳头几乎在单薄的布料上凸出形状。芭恩丝依旧一句话也说不出来，她紧紧抿着下嘴唇，几乎要咬破那苍白娇弱的白玫瑰。玫瑰花心的花蜜处突然溢出一阵绵长的呻吟。史蒂薇意识到她的宝贝还得到什么了。她解下黑色的风衣外套，披在芭恩丝身上。  
“她还跟你说了什么。”史蒂薇沙沙的低音在她耳边响起，“嗯？”  
“如果见到人要问他问题，最好还是把领口向下扯一扯”  
史蒂薇捏着领口处风衣扣子的手一顿，任由外套随意搭在芭姬肩膀上。  
领口被面前的女人扯得更低了，芭恩丝想。女人冰冰凉凉的手指划过敏感的乳房，滑向更深处的乳沟。芭恩丝感觉胸口酥酥麻麻好不难受向后退了一步，那人又向前踏了一大步，凑到她的耳边问  
“问什么问题？”  
“问他愿不愿意和我做”  
史蒂薇眉头一皱，啧了一声，她想不到芭姬失忆后会沦落到干这种勾当，只要给钱就能在阴沟里为其他人张开嘴和腿。芭姬在往时是故乡有名的火辣美人，雪白的乳房大又挺翘，屁股浑圆又紧致，全身肌肤细腻透亮，眉眼弯弯便是一汪春水，像极了脆生生水嫩嫩的芭蕉叶。年轻时她们不是没有嬉笑着带着几分好奇探索彼此的身体，在彼此身下毛发稀疏时略带好奇地裸身相见。在夏天夜晚的薄薄被窝中穿着小背心与短裤窃窃私语。史蒂薇通常趁芭姬不注意就揉上她敏感的乳房，引起芭姬一阵瘙痒，满不在乎地推开史蒂薇，勾连的手顺势也抚摸一把她尚未发育的乳房。  
史蒂薇狠狠掐了一把芭姬的臀部，刺激地震动棒更加深入，芭姬嘴巴大张，微微喘息这，脸上艳红一片。  
“芭姬，你见到人了，怎么不问问题？”  
芭姬呼吸迷乱了，她勉勉强强睁开眼睛，看到眼前可是个身材高挑的女人啊，史蒂薇的手又隔着她湿透的内裤狠狠揉了一把，逼问道：“你该问什么”  
“哈，你要不要和我做——哈啊”  
“当然要，当然要芭姬。”修长的手指滑过粘腻的大腿内侧，史蒂薇一只手搂着芭姬的腰，一只手依旧在她裙下干着无耻勾搭，在芭姬反应过来前吻住了她。她用舌尖舔芭姬的唇，一下一下勾着芭姬的舌头。芭姬被她吻得气喘吁吁满头大汗，不由自主伸出舌头回应着这个热切的剥夺了她的呼吸的深吻。  
史蒂薇进一步动作着，把芭恩丝往小巷深处一推，两个高挑的身影瞬间被黑暗吞没，史蒂薇把芭姬按在砖墙上，埋在她的后颈上半调笑半认真地问：“有多少客人了？”说着拍了一把芭恩丝丰腴的臀部，顺势把震动棒拉了出来。芭姬的屁股不由得向后跟着耸了一下，她紧张地说：“今天晚上还没有客人呢，您是第一个。”  
史蒂薇满意地把玩着手里的震动棒，把它暂且关掉。柱体上黏黏糊糊全是芭姬身后流出来的爱液，史蒂薇用抹上一指，性质大发地先将手指插入了芭恩丝干涩的后穴。芭恩丝感受到干涩的异物入侵，不自觉绞紧了内壁。史蒂薇温柔地为她开拓着，趴下身子用舌尖一点一点为她润滑，灼热的舌头滑进芭姬的两瓣之间，芭姬伏在墙上承受着身后濡湿舌尖的挑逗，史蒂薇的手掌更是直接覆上了她的胸脯，抓住她的乳头用力揉搓。芭姬完全沉沦了。任由史蒂薇揉搓她的阴部，爱液从身下一股一股分泌出。史蒂薇收回手指，挑弄她的阴蒂，不断在敏感的肉唇上打着圈，手指拉着黏黏糊糊的爱液往芭姬嘴里塞。芭姬昂起脖子，闭上眼睛，全心全意沉浸在史蒂薇的娴熟动作中。史蒂薇从芭姬的腿间抬起头来，重新把震动棒插入芭姬已经发红发肿的后穴。接着她把芭姬翻转过来，背抵在砖墙上，扯开芭姬胸口的衣料，把脸埋在她的胸口啃咬，留下一个一个暧昧的暗红色吻痕。舌尖在胸脯上游走，时而顺着乳沟酥酥麻麻一路向下，时而含住乳头不断打转吮吸，舔的整个胸脯湿漉漉汗津津。  
史蒂薇的手不断在她身下探来探去，一只手揉搓着芭姬的阴蒂，另外几根手指掐着肥厚的阴唇。芭姬又一次尖叫出声来，史蒂薇的手指插进了她的阴道里，深深浅浅得抽查。芭姬搂住史蒂薇的肩膀。史蒂薇的指尖戳刺着她的阴道，从一根手指加到两根，三根，芭姬的呻吟声也越来越迷乱。最后在史蒂夫手指的勾动中，芭姬忍不住潮吹了，黏黏糊糊的爱液喷了史蒂薇一手。史蒂薇最后把她抱起来，芭姬软趴趴地瘫在史蒂薇怀里，裙子被两人的爱液沾得皱皱巴巴，她的胸部伴随着史蒂薇的脚步软绵绵地晃荡，最后她窝在史蒂薇的怀里睡着了。


	3. Gasoline

是他毁了他。  
史蒂夫无数次自怨自艾过，为什么是巴基，为什么坠落的是巴基，为什么被改造的是巴基。如果知道九头蛇会把他捡回去做人体实验，他宁愿巴基被盟军救起，即使此后他们注定永远对立。而不是被九头蛇改造成这个样子，需要靠男人精液驱动的玩具。  
为时已晚。  
资产被操弄熟的身体无数次向他发出邀请。他有时不认识他，有时仅仅知道他是“长官”，或是时而能记起他叫什么名字，但仅此而已了。他单纯迷恋史蒂夫身上的味道，迷恋他的脸迷恋他的唇，迷恋他粗壮的腰肢手臂，正如史蒂夫也迷恋他身上的香气一般，史蒂夫也爱惨了巴基难耐时会发出饥渴呻吟的双唇，爱惨了一直克制着即使被深入时也向欲望屈服的手臂。他的金属臂线条时那样美，那样刚毅锐气，仿佛冬日战士寒冰下双眼毕露的锋芒。  
史蒂夫·罗杰斯心甘情愿地接受巴基每次的邀约。腿间被操的艳红的小穴是他难以抵挡的诱惑，巴基的双腿修长匀称，与上臂的肌肉伤痕反而格格不入。巴基只需张开双腿，冲着史蒂夫那么一咬嘴唇，或者把手搭到自己的下身，略带羞涩地玩弄自己稀疏的阴毛，史蒂夫就能明白他的意思。  
史蒂夫欺上来，把他死死压在冰冻舱口的玻璃门上。“史蒂夫”他低吟，“操坏我，弄痛我，让我记住。”  
史蒂夫将巴基的两条腿分开，舌头先舔进了他身后的穴口。巴基毫不抑制地叫了出来。史蒂夫的大手游走到他的胸口，捏紧了他的乳头，在手指尖反复玩弄。巴基的乳头已经嫣红地像两粒红樱桃，而史蒂夫的舌尖放过了他身下的甜美，转而进攻胸前的青涩。史蒂夫的舌头不断挑逗着他艳红的乳珠，巴基感受着胸脯上的酥酥痒痒，随着舌尖的频率一阵一阵呻吟。  
史蒂夫极其温柔地把巴基翻过身去，艳红充血的乳头触碰到冰凉的玻璃，巴基喊得更大声也更难耐了。已经挺立的阴茎抵着玻璃仓，在上面留下不明的暧昧液体渍。史蒂夫解下裤子，已经充血的阴茎急不可耐立起来。他扶着自己的阴茎，在巴基的臀缝里摩擦了几下，就着口水和爱液的润滑挤进了巴基的后穴。金属臂的合页猛然收紧，巴基闷哼了几声仰起头，后穴死死地吞吃着史蒂夫的粗长阴茎。史蒂夫依然温柔地挺进，慢慢填补巴基身后的空虚。  
巴基浑身被冰凉的玻璃刺激地颤抖着，转过头跟史蒂夫索吻  
“吻我。”他说，带着细碎的喘息呻吟  
史蒂夫就着口腔中汗水和精液的气息吻他，就着唇上的伤痕和血渍吻他，吻得他们两个人浑身湿漉漉。巴基伸长了脖子迎接这个吻，两人的唇舌交缠，史蒂夫的舌头耐心地扫过巴基的口腔，扫过他的上颚与舌尖，仿佛要把他所有的气息吞吃下腹。巴基在他几乎是掠夺的吻下毫无还手之力，只能乖乖任他亲吻，夺取鼻腔口齿间的氧气。  
巴基的后穴猛然绞紧，史蒂夫爱极了巴基温热的甬道，不管被他操了多少次都像处女一样紧致的小穴，和微微一挑逗就会艳熟的穴口。巴基又把腿分得开了些，他完全沉沦了，不管不顾地贴在玻璃仓上，嘴角被操的一喘一喘合不拢还流着涎水，闭着眼睛放浪地呻吟。身下已经被史蒂夫的巨物顶到仿佛浑然没有知觉。疯狂地扭动着腰肢，还嫌肉棒进入的不够深入，撅着屁股往后送，又因为被干得狠了尖叫起来，手指已经抚上了主体，史蒂夫发现了他的小动作，大掌包裹着巴基修长的手指，帮助他上下撸动起来。  
“史蒂夫”他血红的薄唇吐出话语,“射进来，让我感到我还在这”  
史蒂夫低吼一声，加快了手上的动作，巴基眼前白光一闪先射了出来，乳白色的精液飞溅在玻璃仓上，星星点点滴答滴答往下淌。史蒂夫这才拍了一掌巴基的臀，在受刺激夹紧的温热甬道内射了出来，把巴基肚子灌得满满当当，浑身上下都是他的气息。  
事后他们谁也没有说话，巴基趴在舱外的玻璃上起不来，史蒂夫抽出了疲软的阴茎，精液顺着巴基红肿的小穴顺着腿根向下滑落。史蒂夫低下头，凑近他的腿根用舌头在做着最后的清理。  
巴基在舌头的服侍下又小小高潮了一次，爱液全部喷在了史蒂夫的嘴里。冬日战士夹着一腿根的精液，重新陷入沉睡  
再次醒来，他依旧只会记得史蒂夫罗杰斯，依旧只会邀请他帮自己纾解欲望。


End file.
